שיקוי האמת
by Sanshine7
Summary: סנייפ נהנה להתעלל בתלמידים שלו. וואנשוט קטן וחמוד


**שיקוי האמת**

"אנחנו מתחילים לעבוד על שיקוי האמת היום, לכן אני מחלק אתכם לזוגות-" החל סנייפ לומר, נכנס לכיתה ומנופף בשרביטו, גורם להוראות להופיע על הלוח "בראון ונוט, גריינג'ר ופרקינסון, דנבר וגויל, וויזלי וקראב, ויין ופרקס, לונגבוטום ודייוויס, פאטיל ובלסטרוד, פוטר ומאלפוי, פיניגן וזאביני ותומאס וגרינגראס. אתם יכולים להתחיל" אמר בשעמום, מתיישב בכיסאו מאחורי שולחנו ומוציא מבחנים של תלמידי השנה השנייה בעודו מתחיל לבדוק אותם.

כל הכיתה נהמה בתסכול ובמורת רוח משהבינו שסנייפ חילק את הזוגות כך שלאף אחד לא יהיה שותף מהבית שאליו שייך.

הארי רטן לעצמו בעוד רון ונוויל עברו לשבת בסוף הכיתה, איפה שהסלית'רינים ישבו, ודראקו ופנסי הצטרפו להארי ולהרמיוני.

"פוטר" בירך אותו דראקו כהרגלו.

"מאלפוי" השיב הארי, מזיז את חפציו מעט ומפנה לדראקו מקום, באי רצון בולט.

הרמיוני ופנסי הנהנו זו לזו בנימוס.

"הרמיוני, שנלך לקחת את המרכיבים?" הציע הארי, מסמן לה שהוא צריך לדבר איתה.

הרמיוני הנהנה והם קמו, עושים את דרכם לארון המרכיבים.

"מה סנייפ חושב לעצמו, לחלק את הזוגות גריפינדור וסלית'רין?" לחש לה הארי.

"אני לא יודעת, אבל נסה להתנהג בנימוס ולא להוריד לגריפינדור יותר מדי נקודות" ביקשה ממנו.

הוא רק גלגל את עיניו לעברה.

הם חזרו לשולחן שלהם בקדמת הכיתה, שם דראקו ופנסי כבר הכינו את האש מתחת לקדרות ושוחחו ביניהם.

"אתה לא חושב שהוא יכריח אותנו לשתות אותו, נכון?" שמעו הארי והרמיוני את פנסי שואלת בחשש.

"לא יכול להיות, השיקוי הרי גורם למי ששותה אותו לספר את האמת, כלומר לשפוך את כל סודותיו. דומה לשיקוי הוריטסרום אך לא במדויק" אמרה הרמיוני בקול היודע כל שלה לפנסי, מניחה את המרכיבים על השולחן "בשיקוי הוריטסרום השותה רק עונה על שאלות ששואלים אותו, בכנות מלאה. לעומת זאת, בשיקוי האמת, הוא פשוט מספר את סודותיו דרך שפיכת כל מחשבותיו, בלי סינון" ציינה.

הארי, דראקו ופנסי גלגלו את עיניהם לעברה, דראקו ממלמל "טוב, תודה לך, האנציקלופדיה המהלכת גריינג'ר!"

הארי החניק צחקוק, ודראקו הרים גבה לעברו.

הם החלו בשיקוי, ועבדו מרבית השיעור בשקט, ממשיכים לשיעור השני הרצוף. הם במהרה סיימו את השיקוי וסנייפ קם לבדוק את השיקויים.

"טוב, כולכם הצלחתם איכשהו ליצור שיקוי עולה על הדעת, וכדי לבדוק אותו, כל אחד לוקח בקבוקון מלא בשיקוי שהכין ושותה אותו" כישף סנייפ בקבוקונים קטנים לפני כל אחד.

"אבל פרופסור, כמות כזו של שיקוי אמת תגרום לנו לפלוט את כל הסודות והמחשבות שלנו בלי סינון כל היום!" קראה הרמיוני בבהלה, מסמיקה קלות.

עיניו של הארי נפערו והוא הסמיק, כמו מרבית הכיתה, כך נדמה היה.

סנייפ חייך חיוך מרושע.

"כן, אני יודע, מיס גריינג'ר. יהיה מעניין לדעת מה עולה במוחות שלכם, לא? שתו" ציווה עליהם בסדיסטיות.

התלמידים החוששים לקחו את הבקבוקונים בידיים מעט רועדות, ממלאים אותם בשיקוי אמת ומחזיקים אותם מול פניהם.

סנייפ הביט בציפייה על התלמידים, בעוד הם שתו את השיקוי שלהם.

רעד משותף עבר בכיתה, ופתאום כל אחד הרגיש שאין לו גבולות, שאין לו סודות או מחשבות פרטיות, שצריך לשתף אותן עם כולם.

"סנייפ רשע" קרא נוויל. כל העיניים הופנו אליו, והנער המעוגל הסמיק ורעד תחת מבטו של הפרופסור לשיקויים.

"קדימה נוויל!" קרא הארי בחיוך.

"כן, גו נוויל!" הסכים רון.

"גו נוויל, גו נוויל, אה הה הה גו נוויל, גו נוויל" הרמיוני החלה לזמר. במהרה כולם עודדו אותה.

"סנייפ מגעיל, סנייפ אידיוט, הוא גרם לנו לבכות, אך לא ניכנע, הו לא, אנחנו כבר נראה לו!" קראה.

סנייפ נראה מבועת לדעת מה תלמידיו חושבים עליו.

"השיער שלו שמנוני" ציינה טרייסי דייוויס, שהייתה תלמידת סלית'רין.

"האף שלו מעוקל" צחקקה לבנדר בראון.

"טוב, זה מספיק!" קרא סנייפ, מאדים מכעס.

"אווו, סווי כועס! מה קרה, סווי?" חייך דראקו ברשעות.

סנייפ שלח בו מבט מוות.

"אל תקרא לי ככה, מר מאלפוי" סנייפ ציווה.

"אבל למה, הו, סנדק שמנוני שלי, אני אוהב לקרוא לך ככה כי זה מעצבן אותך! זה כיף לראות אותך מתעצבן, זה כמו לעצבן את פוטר, זה פשוט עושה לי טוב על הלב" אמר דראקו ולפני שיכל להמשיך את המשפט הזה, הוא הסמיק ונשך את שפתיו.

"באמת לעצבן את מאלפוי זה כיף, הוא מאדים ומתחיל לגמגם ולעשות פרצוף נעלב ואז הוא נראה כזה חמוד!" קרא הארי, מאדים מייד ומכסה את פיו בידו.

"אוו, הלך עליך, דראקו לא אוהב שקוראים לו חמוד"

"אתה באמת חושב שאני חמוד? אני באמת חמוד, לא? אני פשוט משגע! אני חייב להיות, מה, הקוסם השני הכי יפה בבית הספר?" קרא דראקו, מסמיק לנוכח התדמית שלו כנסיך הקרח שהולכת ונמסה.

"אז מי הראשון, ומי הכי יפה? הוו, זו בטח אני, לא, דרייקי?" עפעפה פנסי בריסיה.

"חה! נראה לך? ואל תקראי לי דרייקי, את יודעת שאני שונא את זה. מעולם לא חיבבתי אותך יותר מחברה טובה ואת יודעת את זה, רק ממשיכה להשלות את עצמך שאני מחבב אותך. אני לא, אני בכלל לא אוהב בנות!" הכריז דראקו וסתם את פיו בידו שנית, מסמיק בגוון האדום הכי כהה שהפגין עד כה.

"מה, אתה- אתה הומו? אני לא מאמינה!" קראה פנסי בהלם.

"טוב, למה את מצפה, הוא הרי עדיין ישן עם הדובי שלו" גיחך בלייז.

"הוא לא הדובי שלי, הוא מר פלאפיקינס! ולמה רק הסודות שלי מתגלים? אני רוצה שתשומת הלב תעבור למישהו אחר לפני שאפלוט משהו שאני באמת מצטער עליו, כמו לדוגמא העובדה שאני-" ופה סתם דראקו את פיו בכוח ובידו השנייה הטיל על עצמו כישוף השתקה, ואז בדק אם הוא עבד, ומשראה שלא, הוא נאנח בהקלה.

"מה יכול להיות יותר מביך מהעובדה שאתה נוטה לצד הזה?" גיחך רון.

"וואלה, אם כולם היו יודעים שאני ביי, שאני אוהב גם בנות וגם בנים, אז זה היה מביך ו-הו לא, שיט" קרא הארי וסתם את פיו בידו, מסמיק עמוקות.

"מה? הארי, אתה ביי? מה ג'יני תגיד?" שאלה את עצמה הרמיוני.

"מה היא קשורה? כל הזמן, ג'יני פה, וולדי שם, אולי תעזבו אותי כבר לנפשי ותפסיקו להכתיב לי איך לחיות? אני יודע בדיוק איך זה נועד להיות, אני מביס את וולדי ומתחתן עם ג'יני ויולד המון ילדים ג'ינג'ים קטנים! טוב, אז נחשו מה? אני לא רוצה עתיד כזה! אני רוצה להתחתן עם מי שאני אבחר, ואם נבחר ללדת ילדים, אז אני יותר מאשמח כי כבר בחרתי שמות!" קרא הארי בנשימה אחת והתנשם, מסמיק מעט כשהבין מה אמר.

"כבר בחרת שמות?" צחקה הרמיוני "ומהם?"

"אוריון, סבסטיאן ואלכסנדרה" אמר הארי, מסמיק.

"אז זה אומר שאתה אוהב בנות רק, לא? שאתה רוצה ילדים?" שאל רון.

"לא ממש, אני חקרתי את הנושא ומצאתי שיש שיקוי שמאפשר לגברים גם ללדת, אבל זה לא יהיה אני שיסחב אותם, כי אין סיכוי שאני אהיה למטה!" קרא הארי והסמיק.

"איך אתה יודע את זה אם אתה כביכול בתול, לא שהאמנתי לזה לשנייה, אתה יודע" אמרה הרמיוני, מרימה את גבתה בשאלה.

"אני לא ממש בתול כמו שחשבת" מלמל, מסמיק עמוקות.

"רגע, בן או בת?" דרש רון לדעת.

"לרוב בנים" עיקם הארי את פניו בניסיון להיזכר.

"לרוב? איזו מין זונה אתה, פוטר?" קרא בלייז. הארי האדים.

"אתם יודעים, אני מתחיל להסכים עם השיטה של מאלפוי. לסתום את הפיות שלנו בקסם באמת יעזור" אמר הארי וכישף על עצמו לחש משתיק.

דראקו נראה מעט מרוצה מסבלו של הארי, וחייך אליו בסדיסטיות, זה מוציא את לשונו לעבר הבלונדיני.

דראקו אמר משהו, בדממה מוחלטת, ושמח לראות שאף אחד לא שמע אותו.

"דראקו! אני לא מאמינה! אתה לא יודע שאני יודעת לקרוא שפתיים?" שאלה הרמיוני.

דראקו הסמיק עמוקות וכישף אותה במהירות בכישוף השתקה.

בינתיים, סנייפ כישף לעצמו פופקורן והניח את רגליו על שולחנו, נשען אחורה בכיסאו וצופה בהצגה בסדיסטיות סלית'רינית.

הרמיוני עשתה תנועות ידיים זועמות בדממה מוחלטת.

"הרמיוני, זה לא יעזור לך, את יודעת... אבל את בהחלט נראית חמודה כשאת ככה" חייך רון בחולמנות, אחר כך מסמיק ומבין מה שאמר.

הרמיוני הפסיקה והביטה עליו, מסמיקה.

"הו, תתנשקו כבר!" קראו שיימוס, דין, נוויל, לבנדר, פרוואטי, פיי ואמה בו זמנית, והבהילו את השניים.

"הו, האם ציינתי שאחרי כמה זמן שיקוי האמת יגרום לכם גם לעשות איזו פעולה שעולה במוחכם?" ציין סנייפ בנבזיות, מכניס לפיו פופקורן "ושזה מתחיל מעכ... שיו" אמר.

באותו רגע רון והרמיוני קפצו זה על זו בנשיקה, הארי ושאר הגריפינדורים מעודדים אותם.

דראקו נראה רועד, מנסה לשלוט בעצמו. הוא הצליח להרים את שרביטו ולכשף חבלים סביב גופו שקשרו אותו לכיסא.

כולם הביטו בשעשוע על הסלית'ריני, שנאבק בעצמו כדי לא לשחרר את עצמו.

הארי הביט עליו בגבה מורמת, מבט שואל עליו.

באותו רגע סנייפ החליט, בגיחוך מרושע מעט, להסיר את החבלים וההשתקה מהשניים ומהרמיוני, והניף את שרביטו, עיניו מנצנצות ברשעות, ידו השנייה מכניסה מלוא היד פופקורן אל פיו.

ההשתקה והחבלים נעלמו, ודראקו נעמד על רגליו לפני שידע מה קורה.

שני הבנים הביטו זה בזה, לפני שדראקו התנפל על הארי בנשיקה, מפיל אותו על שולחן, מפיל את הקדירה תוך כדי.

עיניו של הארי נפערו בהלם, כך גם של שאר הכיתה, לפני שהוא עצם את עיניו ונכנס לנשיקה, להפתעת כולם ולהפתעתו של דראקו, והפך אותם כך שהיה מעל דראקו, ממזמז את הבלונדיני.

סנייפ נראה מזועזע לחלוטין, אבל המשיך להכניס פופקורן לפיו.

הרמיוני ורון נראו מבועתים, בעוד בלייז צוהל.

"כן, תשיג את האריה שלך, דראקו!" קרא, מעודד את דראקו.

פנסי הביטה בבלייז, אחר כך בדראקו, ואז שוב בבלייז, והתנפלה עליו בנשיקה, מפתיעה אותו.

הוא התנתק ממנה.

"פנסי? אבל חשבתי שאת תמיד היית כל כך שקועה בדראקו" אמר, מסמיק.

"כבר לא" חייכה, מאדימה וחוזרת לנשק אותו.

רון הביט בשניים ואז בהרמיוני, מסמיק.

הרמיוני חייכה אליו ונישקה אותו.

במהרה חצי מהכיתה התחלקו לזוגות, והשאר יצאו מהכיתה, הולכים למצוא שותפים להתנשקויות משלהם, חוץ מקראב וגויל, שהלכו לחפש אוכל.

הארי ודראקו, רון והרמיוני, בלייז ופנסי, שיימוס ודין ולבנדר ותיאו כולם היו מעורבים בסצנות התנשקויות סוערות.

פרוואטי חיפשה את טרי ומצאה אותו, בשיעור תורת הקסם, והתנפלה עליו בנשיקות, לא מפריעה לפרופסור בינס בהסברו.

נוויל מצא את חנה באותה כיתה, וכבר אז הזמין אותה לצאת והוציא אותה מהכיתה כדי להשתתף בסצנת מזמוזים משלהם, מעט יותר פרטית.

וכל השאר יצאו לשתף את סודותיהן ומחשבותיהן הכמוסות במטרה למצוא אהבה ברחבי הוגוורטס.

בהישמע הצלצול, סנייפ קם ויצא מהכיתה, זורק מבט סדיסטי אחד אחרון בנערים המתמזמזים ויוצא מהדלת, מחייך לעצמו ברשעות.

**הסוף.**

הערות הכותבת: אני מבינה שזה מטומטם וחסר כל טעם אבל פשוט... נו, באלי, אז תתמודדו עם זה ^^


End file.
